


Protection

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sort of people who auditioned for the X Factor tended to have smaller daemons, or maybe mid-size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : We don't own anything. No claim of knowledge or veracity is made towards anyone in the story and no aspersions or claims of character are to be inferred. We have no connection nor permissions from One Direction, X-Factor, Simon Cowell, SyCo Inc., Sony, ITV, or Blair Dreelan/Alpha Dog Management. No libel intended.

** Protection **

The thing about large daemons was that they were warrior’s daemons: teeth and claws and size for guarding their humans. The sort of people who auditioned for the X Factor tended to have smaller daemons, or maybe mid-size: Ella Henderson’s sleek white ermine coiled around her ankles and left silken hairs all over her black stockings; Jaymi’s peacock was, admittedly, not a small bird, especially onstage when he got his confidence up and opened his tail. But most of the contestants had pocket-size daemons: a lot of birds, a lot of housecats. A few steady turtles and a few high-pitched, silent bats.

So yes, George Shelley was instantly noticeable at boot camp. Not very many slight, fluff-haired singers turned up with a guitar and a massive, six-foot-tall silverback gorilla daemon.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
